Songs
by Shanna1003
Summary: "Before Rika knew it, she was the one hoping he wouldn't break her because if he did, she knew her heart and Ryo's ass would never heal properly again." Song Challenge - 10 drabbles written within the song length based on a pairing. Ryo x Rika


Disclaimer & AN –I don't own any of the characters or anything related to Digimon. Nor do I own any of the songs I've used. They belong to the artist, composer and recording company...or someone else.

Second, this was based off a challenge I found somewhere. The rules are copied below:

1. Pick a character or pairing and a fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!

4. After 10 songs, post online.

So please read and enjoy them! Feedback is appreciated and of course, try some on your own! It's actually quite a challenge to finish something in 3-4 minutes!

P.S. Some of these songs might be...outdated, a bit weird but hey, I'm just following the rules! I didn't even know I had some of these songs In my library!

* * *

To all readers of "Unpredictably Yours"

I'm really sorry for not updating for over two months! I know I said I'd do it at least once a month but somehow, I found myself stuck in the accursed writer's block mentality.

I really tried and I have bits of pieces of the next few chapters but it's just not coming together the way I like it. I don't like to force myself to write, I think it sounds bad and it would just require me to go back and rewrite it later, so for now it'll be incomplete. I promise I'll update sometime soon, hopefully August!

So to make it up for such a long waste, this is for you all!

* * *

**How Far We've Come - Matchbox 20**

She hated him.

His smile. His words. His actions.

Anything and everything that was related to him.

Yet, as she looks up at the blue sky and recalls their past, she realizes they've come pretty far.

"What are you thinking about?" Ryou asks, looking at her curiously.

"How we saved the world." Rika replies. He grins. "What are you thinking about?"

"How that brought us together."

**

* * *

I'm Not Okay - My Chemical Romance**

He knew she never showed her real emotions.

The amethyst eyes were always blank, sometimes a cold surface, other times mysterious pools where you'd lose yourself.

He knew she never voiced her true thoughts.

The offhanded comments, the sarcastic replies were a facade, void of the turmoils she was feeling inside.

So when Ryo had heard her typical and usual reply, _"I'm okay."_ he knew that underneath her tough exterior, her cool appearance, she wasn't.

_"No, you're not." _had slipped past his tongue without him realizing and as he stared into her mask of disbelief, her angry words of protest, he found himself dissembling the wall she had built up around herself.

**

* * *

I Don't Want To Be In Love - Good Charlotte**

"Maybe this is the end for us."

Those words break his heart, more than any other. He looks at her, shocked and speechless.

"W-w-what?" He manages to sputter out.

"This isn't me. I don't fall in love. I can't deal with all these emotional things. You know that."

"Wait, hold on - are you saying you're in love with me?"

"Trust you to pick up on the most insignificant detail." Rika said, rolling her eyes. "I don't want to be in love."

"Yet you are."

"I won't be, we're breaking up."

"Oh hell no!" Ryo says, shaking his head vigorously. "You, Wildcat, are the weirdest girl I've ever known, and you should know me better. I'm not letting you go."

**

* * *

Break Your Heart - All Time Low**

That had been her plan from the beginning - pretend to give him a chance, go out with him for a while and then dump him.

She knew she was heartless, but knowing Ryo, he would never give up without having a shot and she didn't want him to continue on wasting time and emotions.

Especially on someone like her.

Yet, when she saw those cerulean eyes light up in delight, the true happiness in his heart-throbbing smile, she found it more and more difficult to carry out her original plan.

Before Rika knew it, she was the one hoping he wouldn't break hers because if he did, she knew her heart and his ass would never heal again.

**

* * *

These Words – Natasha Bedingfield**

Really, how was she going to explain it to him? She could just imagine the entire scenario.

"Hey Ryo, you're an annoying, pompous jerk and I hated you at first but I think all your nagging and whining has worked and I've somehow, don't ask me how because god knows I don't have a clue, fell in love with you."

Yea, that would go so well. As if it wouldn't make her more of an idiot than she was for actually liking him in the first place.

Rika groaned.

If Jeri ever found out, she would never, ever and really never hear the end of it. Nor would Henry in fact.

"Hey Wildcat!"

Another groan.

"So what did you call me out for?"

There was a moment of silence as Rika pondered what she should say. Ryo just looked at her, a mixture of patience and confusion on his face.

"Whatever." Rika shrugged. If words were of no avail, actions were probably the best explanation.

Image his surprise when she suddenly leaned over and kissed him hard.

**

* * *

Show Me What I'm Looking For – Carolina Liar **

She was cynical. Yes. Judgmental when it came to guys. And really, just pessimistic in the whole.

So it was natural that she turned him down on the spot.

Of course, he wasn't going to lie and said that didn't hurt. He knew better than to expect an excited "Yes!" like what Takato had received from Jeri but it still managed to sting.

He had heard people ask a million times why he continued to pursue after her, stubbornly asking her out every chance he could even though they, and him, knew he was going to be rejected regardless.

Frankly, he didn't have an answer at first.

But as he teased and flirted, annoying her immensely, he would see a hint of a blush, a turn of the infamous half-smile and a glint in those eyes...

It was hope.

And when someone asked him for the millionth and one time, why he kept on trying, he found that he didn't care how many times more it was going take, he was going to see her happy.

**

* * *

With Arms Wide Open – Creed**

It was stupid really, how she came to accept things so easily.

His constant presence.

His annoying jokes.

The stupid nicknames.

The teasing.

She told herself she would put an end to it when things went over, when he got too serious. She expected it, they all did.

To her surprise, he never did. And she accepted it.

When he grabbed her hand suddenly as they walked down the street.

When he put his arm gently, lightly around her before never letting go.

When he took up all her Friday nights and Saturdays without notice.

So when she looked into his eyes one night, she found that she had accepted him into her heart without any questions, protests or complaints.

She found that irked her.

**

* * *

Love Story – Katherine McPhee**

First Sight.

She disliked him.

He gaped at her.

First Meeting.

"You're an arrogant, obnoxious jackass."

"You're cruel, cold-hearted yet lovely."

"What?"

Second Sight.

She hated him.

He smirked at her.

Second Meeting.

"I think you're stalking me."

"You think too highly of yourself."

"What?"

Third Sight.

She ignored him.

He approached her.

"..."

"Go out with me."

"Typical. Didn't you get the hint? That's the last thing I'd ever want to do."

"Friday. Seven. I'll pick you up."

**

* * *

Gives You Hell – The All-American Rejects**

He was hell.

In the morning, when she was grumpy. He'd always manage to unceremoniously bump into her.

At break or in between classes. She'd never understand how he'd spot her a mile away on such a large campus and come rushing over.

At lunch, where he'd miraculously manage to find a seat beside her. Whether she was on the rooftop, hidden amongst the crowd in the cafeteria, or outside on the fields.

After school, where he'd pester her endlessly to go somewhere. A cafe, a shop, the library or even to other places with all his boisterous friends.

He was hell because she found he couldn't say no.

He was hell because she became friends with his friends, and her friends became friends with his friends.

Even that was very confusing.

He was hell because somehow rumors spread and they 'became' a couple. He exacerbated it by "official-ing" it on Facebook.

She figured, by being with him, she was going to hell anyway, because that was what he was and where she knew he'd go.

**

* * *

Whatya Want From Me – Adam Lambert**

"Enough Ryo!"

"What?" Innocent blue eyes blinked curiously. "What did I do now?"

"What do you want from me?" Rika asked, clearly annoyed.

"From you?" He asked, grinning. It was a simple question with a simple answer. "Everything."


End file.
